Una mala idea
by smileMT
Summary: Por que las ideas de Kenny siempre los metía en problemas a ambos. Y lo más gracioso es que Craig nunca podía negarse. En esa ocasión, a pesar de las buenas intenciones del rubio, aquella había sido en definitiva, una mala idea.


Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, son propiedad de **son de Trey y Matt**

* * *

Si bien está haciendo un día de lo más agradable en South park, con el cielo despejado, brillante – ridículamente azul-, la brisa fresca y los trinos característicos de las avecillas retumbando a esas horas de la mañana, para Craig no resulta ser una ocasión que amerite asombro o admiración alguna; si, es un día "_especial"_, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes a los de lo complaciente que esta el clima.

Para ser sinceros, está totalmente ajeno al maravilloso día frente a sus ojos –bien podría acabarse el mundo en ese momento y él ni por enterado se daría-, gracias al rubio ojiazul sonriente que está a su lado… Kenneth McCormick, a él y sus absurdas ocurrencias –que nunca faltan y no son pocas-, para desgracia suya.

Se obliga a ver de reojo al menor una última vez, y bufa inconforme al ver que el susodicho esta que no cabe en sí de júbilo por lo que están a punto de hacer.

― ¡Vamos Craig! –le anima, con la voz repentinamente empalagosa, divertida, como cada vez que se sale con la suya― Abre la maldita puerta, sé que tienes las llaves y está de más recordarte que no por nada es tu casa.

―No seas impaciente―masculla, tanteando sin interés los bolsillos de sus pantalones, esperando en el fondo, no encontrar nada ahí.

― No es como si estuvieras irrumpiendo en un banco, ¿sabes?-explica paciente, aventurándose en ayudar al pelinegro en la búsqueda de las llaves, en vista de que este no tiene real interés en sacarlas de donde fuera que las ha guardado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunta, disimulando la curiosidad que le causa aquella ridícula acusación, pasando por alto los roces malintencionados de las manos de McCormick en zonas donde, duda, pudiera haber guardado dicho objeto.

―Estás nervioso –afirma, soltando una risita burlona al encontrar lo que buscaba –Quizá no sea muy evidente por la cara de estreñido que tienes siempre, pero te conozco. –Introduce lentamente la llave en la cerradura mientras termina de hablar y abre la puerta un segundo después, ansioso.

― No jodas ―Le hace su típico gesto obsceno con el dedo para luego entrar en la casa una vez el rubio lo hace, y no es necesario darle vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta que va perdiendo el humor conforme camina.

Es una mala idea, sin duda.

―Ya hicimos esto en mi casa y no hubo inconveniente, solo falta hacerlo aquí, es lo justo. ―sentencia, aparentemente serio, mirándole con el ceño fruncido a la par que le señala acusadoramente, aunque bien puede ver Craig como está conteniendo una sonrisa burlona, triunfante.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, se halló a la mitad de la sala, donde su madre ya ha salido sonriente a su encuentro y justo detrás de ella logra distinguir la inconfundible cabellera rojiza de su padre, quien suelta un simple "hola" antes de perderse en la revista que estaba leyendo antes de su llegada. McCormick se sienta rápidamente en el sillón que esta frente a su padre, y él a regañadientes toma asiento a su lado.

― Te estaba esperando, cariño –dice su madre, tomando asiento al lado de su esposo, mirándole fijo sin ocultar lo curiosa que se siente―he de admitir que tu llamada nos dejó extrañados, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirnos que no puede esperar hasta la noche?

―Bueno… es algo complicado ―admite, no sabiendo muy bien como decir lo siguiente― verán…

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver McCormick con eso? ―le interrumpe su padre, repentinamente interesado en la conversación, y el traga en seco al verle dejar la revista en la mesita de centro frente a ellos.

Kenny se remueve un poco a su lado, y aunque tiene esa estúpida sonrisa conciliadora y confiada en el rostro, sabe que ha de estar incluso más nervioso que él, y no lo culpa, puesto que ambos saben que el señor Tucker no tiene precisamente una impresión positiva de aquél rubio lujurioso.

― Bueno, es gracioso que lo pregunte, señor –responde el aludido, procurando que su voz no salga tan sugerente como usualmente lo hace― resulta que, desde hace algún tiempo, su hijo y yo comenzamos a salir y…

― ¿salir? ―preguntan ambos padres al unísono, creyendo –de algún modo- haber escuchado mal; con una expresión de desconcierto tan graciosa que hubiera hecho reír a Kenny de haberse encontrado en otra situación en la que su cuello no estuviera corriendo peligro. Aspiro aire sonoramente tratando de calmarse, el corazón comenzó a golpearle tan fuerte el pecho que jura que de no tranquilizarse se le saldrá en cualquier momento por la boca, al mejor estilo _alien_… o por el culo, o por donde quiera que la escapada fuera más rápida.

En ese momento entendió lo que debió de haber sufrido Craig cuando dijo lo mismo frente a sus padres, aunque bueno, a comparación de él Craig ni se inmuto, y al final sus padres sí que se lo habían tomado bien.

"_Bastardo con suerte." ―_Pensó.

― Sí, señor, oyeron correctamente― aseguro, evitando por todos los medios la mirada inquisitiva que le mandaban ese par.

Y ¡vaya que no había conocido nunca una sensación tan molesta!, estaba tan nervioso que fácilmente podría orinarse en los pantalones, aunque claro, no lo haría… por lo menos no frente a sus suegros.

― ¿Estás insinuando que ustedes son…?, ¿es en serio hijo? –su madre les observa atónita, aunque ciertamente no luce molesta o asqueada, solo está en shock y eso le tranquiliza en cierta manera. Mas no sabe que pensar con respecto a su progenitor, que no se anima a cerrar los ojos ni para parpadear. Y le molesta, porque lleva con los ojos abiertos lo suficiente como para que hasta a él comiencen a escocerle los propios.

― Lo es― y aunque no es lo suyo mostrar afecto –mucho menos frente a los demás-, se toma el atrevimiento de sujetar con firmeza la mano de Kenny para infundirle apoyo, porque el otro esta tan inmóvil y callado que teme que en cualquier momento llegue a desplomarse ahí mismo.

Y eso, sería peor de vergonzoso, _¿cierto?._

― No he venido a pedirles su aprobación puesto que no la necesito ―continuo hablando, una vez Kenneth le aseguro con una sonrisita tonta que sobrevivirá a aquel susto de los mil demonios que se está llevando ―es mi vida, mi sexualidad y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue la gana.

Su padre parece reaccionar de repente y se apresura en enseñarle –a una velocidad inhumana- el dedo medio, indignado por lo apático que es Craig hasta para hablar de _esas_ cosas, -además de que, aun no se siente capaz de generar una frase completa con la boca, no puede objetar nada-, lo que hace el gesto menos severo de lo que pretende, cosa que le desanima; Craig se encoje de hombros indiferente, antes de devolverle el insulto.

― Es más, ni siquiera planeaba contarles nada, nunca lo encontré realmente necesario ―guardo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul, bastante desganado por lo mucho que ha estado hablando― solo lo hice porque Kenneth me lo pidió.

― ¿Estás diciendo que si Kenny no te convence no hubieras dicho nada? ―se atreve a hablar su madre, ofendida por tanta sinceridad tan falta de tacto, y claro, porque no es fácil descubrir que su hijo no confía en ellos lo suficiente como para confiarles que ya anda de novio… con otro hombre, pero de novio al fin y al cabo.

―Exacto ―fue su escueta respuesta.

―Pues me alegra que Kenny te obligara a hacerlo ―mascullo, mirándole resentida. ―Lamento que te hayas fijado en un cabrón tan desconsiderado como lo es mi hijo, cariño ―dijo al rubio, en un cambio de actitud tan repentino que los tomo a todos desprevenidos –especialmente a su esposo que la miraba aturdido sin terminar de creerse el cambio-.

― No se preocupe señora, no es tan terrible como parece. ―soltó una risita nerviosa, para aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

Craig tenía razón, contarles a sus padres sobre su relación no había sido buena idea.

¡Fue una _terrible_ idea!

― No me digas señora, Kenny ―aclaro en un tono bastante dulzón y confianzudo para su gusto, que le revolvió el estómago al no saber que esperar de esa mujer tan rara― dime mamá.

Si hubiera estado tomando algo en aquel momento, juraba que lo hubiera escupido en el rostro de la mujer por la sorpresiva e inesperada petición. ¿Y a esa que le estaba pasando?, ni idea, pero si ya la tenía de su lado, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, ¿verdad?.

―Claro…ehm… mamá.

― ¿En qué estás pensando, mamá? ―pregunto Craig desconfiado, mirándola ceñudo.

― Como has sabido hacer las cosas bien Kenny, confiare en que sabrás cuidar de Craig ― prosiguió, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del desconsiderado pelinegro que no _confía_ en ella― cuentas con mi apoyo y mi aprobación.

―En verdad me alegra escucharlo ―soltó entre un suspiro satisfecho McCormick, dejándose caer contra el respaldar del sofá.

― Pues yo no estoy contento de que mi hijo sea Gay, ni de que _ya_ tenga… erh… novio –Farfullo el señor Tucker, mirando con reproche a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

― Por Dios, no empieces… -respondió Tucker, hastiado― ya te he dicho lo que opino al respecto. No me importa tu opinión si vas a oponerte.

―¡Pero hijo! ―casi chillo con un tono de voz infantiloide acompañado de un puchero que no le pegó en nada, el aludido levanto la ceja ante el gesto― Cuando pienso en lo que dos hombres han de hacer juntos… me parece que es…

Una carcajada bastante sonora hizo eco en la habitación, proveniente de McCormick, que comenzó a reír bastante divertido, Craig torció los labios en lo que pareció una sonrisa y ambos padres les observaron curiosos.

―¿Qué es tan divertido? ―pregunto el hombre, revolviéndose el cabello, repentinamente confundido.

― ¿Es eso lo que le preocupa, señor? ―cuestiono Kenny, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a reírse y no soltarle al hombre en la cara lo pendejo que estaba siendo.

― Gran parte, sí. ―admitió―

―Mira, papá –comenzó Craig, pidiendo paciencia al cielo, paciencia que comenzaba a perder― Ser gay ―su padre abrió los ojos ante la palabra _prohibida_, el solo los rodo exasperado, aquello era como estar hablando con un mocoso terco y quisquilloso, un completo fastidio.― si, como oíste, ser gay no significa solo tener sexo, ¿está bien?, ser gay es tener ganas de compartir tu vida junto a una persona que, casualmente, resultó ser de tu mismo sexo, tan sencillo como eso.

Kenny asintió en silencio a su lado, al igual que su mamá, que, bastante conmovida, parecía estar a punto de llorar. El señor Tucker guardo silencio, recapacitando en las palabras de su hijo, bastante más profundas y llenas de significado que los monosílabos escuetos que había que sacarle obligado cada vez que hablaba con él. Vaya que se le dificultaba tener un hijo con esas preferencias, especialmente porque el cabrón no le daría nietos, además de que, es bastante bien sabido que los homosexuales tienen una vida bastante complicada por tanta gente despectiva que habita el mundo. Él no quería eso para su hijo, no quería verlo sufrir.

A pesar de todo, Craig se veía feliz con McCormick, eso era bueno, ¿no?, el solo tenía que apoyarlos, si Craig era Feliz, el también.

Ya Ruby se encargaría de los nietos después.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―suspiro, revolviéndose el cabello en un gesto despreocupado ―te apoyare en esto, ¿bien?

― Muy bien ―respondió Craig, sujetando por la cintura a Kenny que prácticamente estaba chillando de la emoción al igual que su madre.

―En verdad se lo agradezco pap…

―Ni se te ocurra llamarme así, mierdecilla rubia ―espeto severo, mirando con cierto recelo al de la parka naranja. Este esbozo una sonrisita traviesa de pronto, poniéndole los pelos de punta al de cabellos rojizos.

― No pensé que fuera tan sobreprotector, suegrito~ -canturreo lo último divertido, abrazando con petulancia a su pareja― No tiene por qué preocuparse, yo cuidare bien de su hijo. ―Beso con cariño la mejilla del del chullo azul, a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con lentitud.

Y cuando el señor Tucker vio esbozar a Craig una sonrisa autentica seguida de una risita lacónica y apremiante, supo que no había más que hacer.

Una vez se quedaron solos en la sala, puesto que la madre de Craig aseguro que tenía cosas que hacer, y su padre alego que no quería verlos ponerse _Maricas_, se arrecostaron en el sofá –o más bien, Craig se acostó sobre las piernas del joven McCormick – reponiéndose apenas de la perturbadora confrontación anterior.

― Estoy sorprendido, todo salió bien ―susurro Craig, con voz ronca, antes de obligar al rubio a inclinarse lo suficiente como para plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

―Te lo dije ―respondió este, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras viraba el rostro un poco para que los besos del pelinegro le dieran de lleno en la mejilla― No lo dude ni un segundo.

― Por eso estabas que te desmayabas frente a mi padre, ¿verdad? –se burló, evitando sonar divertido ante la sensación de cosquilleo que le están produciendo los cabellos rubios al rozarle la nariz.

― No seas tan hijo de puta ―susurro, divertido. ― ¿Sabes?, a pesar de todo, hubo un detallito insignificante que olvide mencionarle a tu viejo cuando se puso en plan protector.

― ¿Qué detalle? ―levanto una ceja inseguro, no sabiendo exactamente a que se está refiriendo el ojiazul.

―Sobre el sexo ―aseguro en un tono sugestivo, mientras que sus ojos centellearon obscenos, relamiéndose los labios en un gesto provocativo.

Y vaya que le maldijo, ¿acaso le estaba sugiriendo que se lo follara ahí mismo?

― ¿ha, si? ― Se incorporó lo suficiente como para sentarse –una vez más- al lado de aquel ser tan pecaminoso, mordiéndole con esmero el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego, descender paulatinamente hasta el cuello.

― Si, no quiero ni imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto si… ―gimió de gusto, al sentir la respiración cálida del pelinegro al hacer contacto con su piel― Si le hubiera contado lo que hace su hijo con el dinero que le da para la mesada. ―Craig detuvo sus movimientos y levanto el rostro para mirarle directo a los ojos―Cómo se hubiera tomado el hecho de que, con ese dinero… ―dejo la pregunta al aire, esperando que Tucker se animara a continuarla.

― ¿Que con eso compramos condones y lubricantes? ―Carcajeo un poco y Kenny disfruto gustoso de aquel sonido tan masculino y provocador, asintió suave con la cabeza y el del chullo continuo ― Imagino que hubiera sido peor.— Confeso, restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¿Sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir? – y por el tono de voz tan peculiar que utilizó McCormick -ese que ponía cuando una idea de dudosa procedencia se apoderaba de su cabeza y no había que hacer para que cambiara de opinión- , Craig supo que no se aproximaba nada bueno.

― ¿En qué me vas a meter esta vez? ― aunque quiso sonar molesto por tanta ocurrencia barata, que no hacía más que meterlos en problemas a ambos, no lo consiguió, era imposible para el llevarle la contraria a ese personaje tan peculiar.

― ¿Ya nuestras familias saben acerca de nosotros, verdad? ―Craig asintió, expectante ―ahora solo falta contarles a nuestros respectivos grupos. ¿Qué te parece?

― Estás de Coña, ¿verdad? ―

El de la parka naranja sonrió divertido y él no hizo más que suspirar resignado, después de todo lo que habían pasado ese día y Kenny no había aprendido nada.

No quería imaginar cómo se pondrían sus respectivos amigos cuando les dieran la noticia. Habría un gran revuelo por un buen rato, sin duda.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Y quiero agradecer -de una vez- a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi otro .

_Silenciosa_, en verdad agradezco mucho tus consejos, me han sido de mucha ayuda. Solo espero poder aplicarlos correctamente en el futuro3


End file.
